godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Alisa Ilinichina Amiella
Alisa Illinichina Amiella (Alisa Ilynichna Omela, in Japanese version) is a character introduced in God Eater. In God Eater 2, she joins Cradle along with Lindow, Soma, and the Protagonist. Alisa also appears as a main character in God Eater -the 2nd break- where she arrives in a hidden settlement called Nemos Diana. Biography ''God Eater Resurrection'' Alisa, one of the New-Type God Eaters, was transferred from the Fenrir Russian branch to the Far East Branch. Her parents were killed by an Aragami, so she has prejudices towards these beings until she meets Shio. She plays a key part in Lindow's disappearance. During the Moon in the Welkin mission, her fear of the Aragami that killed her family triggered a nervous breakdown which also activated a subconscious command implanted by the Director in part of his plot to counter Lindow's spy mission on the Ark Project. While she was supposed to shoot Lindow directly, her shot instead trapped him. This murderous command was again used when Sakuya and Alisa confronted Schicksal in Aegis, causing her to momentarily turn on Sakuya. However, Sakuya knocked her out with a recovery bullet and escaped with her. No further signs of this subconscious control are shown. ''God Eater 2 Rage Burst'' Alisa is now a member of the branch Cradle. She is one of the project leaders of Satellite Base search sites. ''God Eater Resonant Ops'' Alisa returns in God Eater Resonant Ops as an acting Far East Branch Director. NORN ''God Eater Burst'' Alisa Ilinichina Amiella (15) Joined Fenrir Russia Branch in 2070. Transferred to Fenrir Far East Branch in 2071. A New-Type Gods Eater summoned from the Russia Branch by Director Schicksal. Despite lack of actual combat experience, achieved exceptional scores in simulated combat. As she is a new transfer, she is subject to special therapy sessions on a regular basis. God Arc: Long Blade Assault (New-Type/Variable) Alisa Ilinichina Amiella: 2 (15) Suspected of breaking into Aegis (under construction) and believed to be at large in the Fenrir Branch vicinity. Joined Fenrir Russia Branch in 2070. Transferred to Fenrir Far East Branch in 2071. Alisa Ilinichina Amiella: 3 (15) Joined Fenrir Russia Branch in 2070. Transferred to Fenrir Far East Branch in 2071. Temporarily removed from the battle front, but once restored to active duty, played a significant role in thwarting the Ark Project, a scheme of the former Branch Director. Maximizing her potential as a New-Type, she is showing consistent progress. God Arc: Long Blade Assault (New-Type/Variable) Alisa Ilinichina Amiella: 4 (15) Joined Fenrir Russia Branch in 2070. Transferred to Fenrir Far East Branch in 2071. Belongs to the 1st Unit. She shows improvement in battle tactics and teamwork with other units as a New-Type Gods Eater, serving a role as the center player during various missions. God Arc: Long Blade Assault (New-Type/Variable) ''God Eater 2'' Personality ''Game'' At first, Alisa is somewhat cheeky, impatient and, under certain circumstances, shows signs of an unstable psyche, especially if they remind her of her parents' death. After recovering with the protagonist's help, Alisa becomes kind, cooperative, and becomes especially protective of her allies, although on occasion she still shows traces of her old habits. ''Anime'' She showed arrogance by being a New-Type God Eater and a better God Eater than anyone else even with other New-Type like her, and ruthless by fighting Lenka when she chose to stay in the plane instead leaving the the chopper, although this showed her admirable side of saving the injured from the plane in Episode 3. She was a little impressed when she noticed that Lenka is also New-Type like her, but wouldn't back down to keep showing off how more competent she was as a God Eater by taking risks. During her first mission in the 1st Unit, it had been noticed that she doesn't like cooperative missions, even less with Old-Types. She even disobeys a direct order to finish off an aragami to help her team. She was concerned about finishing the Aegis Project, so she also agreed with Lenka and Kota on hunting down some Vajra (which she in fact was obsessed on killing Vajra and avenging her parents' death). She was obeying orders on her second mission with the 1st Unit. However when the Dyaus Pita appeared, she went berserk on killing it even when it was in vain fighting it. Appearance ''God Eater Burst / Ressurection'' Alisa has unkempt gray hair topped by a red beret. She wears a short, sleeveless black jacket that covers her chest with the zipper only halfway closed from up to down, exposing her midriff and some cleavage, and a checkered red skirt. She uses black, fingerless gloves, the left of which extends to her elbow, and black thigh-length boots fill out the rather revealing ensemble she wears. ''God Eater 2 / Rage Burst'' Her unkempt hair is straightened out; she wears a differently designed red beret, and the standard white jacket common to Cradle members (though as The 2nd Break shows, she can't properly close it past her chest, leaving her looking overall like she did in the first game). Her left glove now extends to the forearm, as well. ''God Eater Resonant Ops'' Alisa's appearance becomes more mature, and she appears to be significantly taller as well. While her outfit's style is overall the same as before, and she still keeps the red beret, red skirt and black boots, she has replaced her white Cradle jacket with a black Fenrir uniform that still exposes her cleavage, and also uses white gloves. Character Relationships *Protagonist (God Eater) - As evidenced by gameplay and how they helped her recover from the incident that led to Lindow's supposed death, Alisa values their life highly; she also has hints of a crush on them, exemplified by what happens after their second New-Type Resonance. It has been stated that she has romantic feelings for the canonical protagonist, Yuu Kannagi. **Yuu Kannagi - Based from the game she shows admiration and respect for Yuu as a Leader. After he helped her recover from the incident that led to Lindow's supposed death, Alisa values their life highly; she also has hints of a crush on him, exemplified by what happens after their second New-Type Resonance. It has been stated that she has romantic feelings for him as well. **Lenka Utsugi - Unlike the game, manga or light novel, their relationship began on a rocky note. They briefly came to hostility when he came after her to escort her to the chopper. Once Lenka learns her reason to stay onboard the plane instead of moving to the chopper, Lenka willingly assists her in defending it. Lenka subsequently demonstrates remarkable proficiency in form-changing his God Arc as he expertly fights off one Aragami after another. The teamwork between him and Alisa is readily apparent as the two of them cover each other’s angles perfectly while working in the passengers' defense. In the end, they come to friendly terms. After arriving to the Far East Branch, Alisa noticed that Lenka has the same kind of eyes as hers: that of ''"someone who's been through hell". '' While respectful, at best, she's curious of what he's actually like. *Kota Fujiki - One of her friends; while not as close to him as she is the protagonist, they do get along to an extent. *Lindow Amamiya - At first, Alisa didn't value Lindow too much, and her view of him was more or less "he's just an Old-Type". After the incident that caused him to go MIA, however, she puts a lot of the weight for it on her shoulders, exemplified when she and the others join the protagonist at Aegis in the events of the Burst storyline. She expresses great joy to the protagonist when their actions manage to bring Lindow back to the Far East Branch. *Sakuya Tachibana - Through their interactions in the first game, it is shown that Alisa and Sakuya are friends. In the Anime, however, after her first mission with the 1st Unit, Sakuya questioned her reasons to disobeying order or not helping her teammate (Lenka). In response, she simply said it was her "quota". Trivia *In the Japanese version of God Eater, the official romanization of Alisa's name is written as "Alisa Ilyinichna Omela". *In the games, she is stated to be fully Russian, or at the very least, no details state otherwise. However, in alternate media such as the novels and manga, she is said to be quarter-Japanese, hinting she's half-Japanese/ half-Russian. *Alisa is a playable character in Project X Zone. *Although she is a New-Type and is capable of Impulse Edge, she doesn't use it in-game. She does use it in the collaboration game Project X Zone though. Her Impulse Edge is a Blaze: L-Type Radial. *Alisa is a solo unit in Project X Zone 2: Brave New World. *In God Eater 2, her Blood Art is Sonic Caliber. *In The Summer Wars, she has poor cooking skills. In fact, they're so bad that she was capable of knocking out Yuu for half a day. *The red cap that she wears in God Eater 2 is a present from Yuu as shown in God Eater -the 2nd break-''. *In ''God Eater 2, she has the skill Rescue Burst which gives Link Burst level 1 to incapacitated players when saved. *Her Link Support Device induces Link Burst LV3 in all party members five minutes into a mission. This is helpful for long, drawn-out battles. *Her name in Hebrew means "great happiness". *In the anime she didn't go through a trauma during her second mission with the 1st Unit, when she was fighting a Vajra. Instead she went berserk when she saw the Dyaus Pita. *In her "Another Character" version, she uses a different Blood Art from her normal counterpart. She uses Misty Moon instead of Sonic Caliber. *Her DLC costume in God Eater 2 is based on the Million Dreams costume from THE iDOLM@STER: Million Live!. *Alisa is present in all manga adaptations, except ~side by side~ and Return of the Messiah. *During the overall debut of the God Eater franchise throughout the years, Alisa is one of the most popular characters so far. *One of the developers of the game franchise claimed that Alisa is his "waifu". See Also *Alisa Illinichina Amiella/Character Episodes *Alisa Illinichina Amiella/Advanced Information *Alisa Illinichina Amiella/Gallery Category:Characters Category:God Eaters Category:New-Type Category:Female Characters